Socially Awkward
by DarkbloomTV
Summary: Joy is socially awkward, and she is forced by her parents to go to House of Anubis. Will she be able to make any friends? Will Fabian and Patricia change her lonely life forever? Multichapter. Cute J/F/P friendship, onesided Jabian on Joy's side.


_Hey! I really wanted HoA to focus more on Joy/Patricia/Fabian friendship so I figured that I'd start my story dedicated to them. No pairings. Just pure friendship. Although Joy has a crush on Fabian. First chapter will only feature Joy and Fabian and how they met. In second chapter Joy will meet Patricia and it will be crazy! :P Let's just say they weren't besties in the beginning... If you liked it, please review! :) And now... enjoy!_

**April 23rd, 2010**

Joy was sitting in her room. Like everyday. She didn't have any friends, not because she didn't want to. She would do everything to have one friend. She always admired all these popular girls from her school, she thought it was almost impossible to have that many friends. Her only friends were on the internet, they didn't judge her, or tried to change her. They were there for her, and she was there for them. Of course, she wanted real friends, but what can you do? Social awkwardness can _really_ bring you down. Joy is the perfect example. Sometimes she was tired of this. Of her lonely life. It was Friday evening, every girl from her school was probably at this time getting ready for a date, party, or sleepover. Joy sighed. She hated herself for being such a weirdo.

Suddenly, she heard that somebody entered her room. It was her parents. Destiny and Frederick Mercer. They worked all day, and Joy was happy that she didn't have to talk with them at all. They only ate dinners together. She couldn't even talk with her own parents. What was wrong with her? Maybe she just was really introverted?

"Honey, we have something important to tell you", her mom started the conversation. Destiny Mercer. Joy Mercer. Ironic. She didn't have any joy in her life. Her mom sat near Joy on her bed.

"What's wrong?", she pretended to care, while she couldn't care less.

"We're moving out to Netherlands. They offered us a great job, big opportunity for our family", Joy loved her father for that. He was always honest, so conversations with him were shorter than with her mom.

"... Okay?", she wasn't shocked. They already lived in United States, Australia, and Hong Kong. She didn't mind that, it wasn't like she had anything to keep her in England. Her true friends were always around. In the internet.

"And... you're not going with us", Destiny added after short and awkward silence. Suddenly, this whole situation hit her and this whole moving out thing became important to Joy. She can't live on her own! She's sixteen! They didn't have any relatives in UK, where will she stay?

"Why?! You can't just leave me here!", Joy cried. Sure, her parents weren't the best, but who would leave sixteen years old girl alone? Did they lost their minds? This whole situation hit her again. Maybe they want to get rid of her? Because she's weird, because nobody likes her? Because it's hard to her to even leave her room? She wanted to be normal. She really did.

"Honey, we're doing it for you. You need to learn how to live on your own. You have to start living like a normal person. I know this will be hard for you but...", her mother stated in her calming voice, but was interrupted by Joy.

"Mommy... you can't just leave me... abandon me! Please!", she started crying. Why was it so hard for her? A normal teenager would be happy.

"One day you'll understand. We _love_ you so much and that's why we're doing this", Frederick hugged her and started to cry as well.

"You'll go to boarding school, House of Anubis. It's a really nice place. You'll make a lot of friends and trust me, you'll be happy there. Besides, we'll visit you very often!", Destiny tried to comfort her. And it kind of worked. Joy stopped crying, and hugged her parents. For the very first time, they felt like a real family. Joy still hated the idea, how is she supposed to make friends there? But... she could at least try.

* * *

**October 8th, 2010**

Joy was standing in the front of House of Anubis. She couldn't believe how majestic it was. And she loved the little garden near the house. Everything was so green and friendly. Warm breeze dispelled her long brown hair. It was October, yet it still was warm in this area. It was almost unbelievable, she never experienced sun in October in England. She had a good feeling about this. Joy finally could start over. Maybe she'll be goth? Emo? Punk? Or maybe she'll dye her hair blond and pretend to be dumb? Endless possibilities. She was glad it was Friday, and she didn't have to go to school this day. She figured it'd be easier to first make friends and then go to school. And... she was scared. It was 9AM, so everybody already left. She could check out the house, and relax.

"Wow", she said while entering the house. It was huge, and so beautiful. Maybe it'll really be her new home? And maybe she'll find her new family? She immediately went upstairs to leave her baggage. She entered the first room she saw. Small, but cosy. Joy wanted to relax after her travel, she laid on a random bed. Comfortable. She was in love with this house more and more every second. Joy closed her eyes. It'll be her year. She'll make friends. She'll hang out with them. Everything will be perfect. Finally, she'll be happy. Suddenly, after a few of minutes, out of nowhere short boy with brown hair materialized near her. Shit. She was too relaxed and she didn't hear him entering the room.

"What are you doing?!", she cried. Joy was shocked, they were all supposed to be in the school right now.

"I should ask you that! What are you doing in my room, on _my_ bed?!", mysterious boy cried as well. Looks like he was shocked to death as well.

"Oh my God! I'm so sorry! I did-didn't know!", she stuttered, "I'll get out, sorry!"

"It's okay, you... you just scared me", he cooled down. He sat near her. Joy couldn't help buy notice his beautiful, big blue eyes. He looked so innocent, and so handsome at the same time. She wanted to kiss him right now. But that would probably make her a slut so she rejected this idea, "So what's your name?", he asked, "Should I just call you bed stealer?", they both chuckled.

"Joy. And you?"

"Fabian. I left something in my room, and I needed that for school so...", he tried to explain himself, what seemed weird for Joy. After all, she was the one who should explain.

"Can I call you Fabes?", she asked while staring into these beautiful eyes. So. Beautiful.

"Yeah!", Fabian replied with excitement.

"So... do you know who will be my roommate?", surprisingly, Joy wasn't socially awkward. This boy made her feel comfortable. Maybe she didn't need to start over, maybe she needed to change people who didn't accept her?

"Patricia, I think. She is the only one without roommate right now", it took a while for Fabian to answer her question.

"Is she nice?"

"Well... she isn't really easygoing. I don't really know her, or... _anybody_ here, to be honest", he flushed, "I'm just shy, that's all"

"So, do you think we could be... friends?", it was the first time she said this word. And it sounded beautiful.

"Sure!"

"Let's find that thing you need for school", Joy was so happy. It was weird but great feeling.

Maybe she wasn't such a weirdo after all. And she loved her parents for leaving her, even if it sounds bad. And she already knew that she loved Fabian.


End file.
